Elemental Spells Pretty Cure
Elemental Spells Pretty Cure Elemental Spells Pretty Cure is about 4 girls who save the world from evil with magic.The theme is about Witches,Spells,and Elements of nature. Plot In a land named Magical City,there lived a queen named Queen Magic.She ruled with kindness and love.She also had a Royal Spells Pretty Cure team as her bodyguards.They were witches that obtained the elements of nature.Then one day,an evil being named King Noir took over Magical City.The Cures tried to stop them,but were unsuccessful.Then,Queen Magic used the last bit of her powers to protect Magical City by sending all of the Element charms to Earth and send one of her Cures and her pixie to find a new Pretty Cure that would save Magical City and Earth. Cures Hamamoto Akari:Akari is the leader of the Pretty Cure.Akari is a go-lucky girl who is always postive.She loves to make people happy and is very kind.Her alter ego is Cure Power who is the Element of Light.Her theme color is pink. Takahashi Fuyuko:Fuyuko is a childish and playful girl.She used to be apart of the Queen's Pretty Cure,but was sent to Earth to find a new Pretty Cure.Fuyuko can be immature,but helpful.She is not very good at school,but tries her best thanks to Akari's support.Her alter ego is Cure Winter '''who is the Element of Ice.Her theme color is blue. Genji Kishi:Creative and loyal,Kishi is Akari's childhood friend.She is always coming up with new ideas.Kishi's family owns a farm and loves working there.Her alter ego is '''Cure Thunder who is the Element of Lighting.Her theme color is yellow. Suzuki Masumi :Masumi is always optimistic and is the popular girl at school.Her family is rich,but she is not a spoiled brat.Instead,Masumi helps those in need.Her alter ego is Cure Night '''who is the Element of the Moon.Her theme color is purple. Pixies Shine:Shine is Akari's pixie.She is clusmy,but kind.However,she does have unknown,mysterious magic that she possesses that helps the Cures in battle. Sora:Sora is Fuyuko's pixie.She can be strict,but nice.She is Shine's older sister,so she is more mature than her. Villains King Noir:King Noir is evil and fierce.He does play around and treats his minions terrible.He kept Fuyuko's team in a prison cell. Wolfy:Wolfy is one of King Noir's minions.He is wise,but evil. He turns into a werewolf when battling the Cures. Ruby:Ruby is one of King Noir's minions. She is bossy and greedy.She treats the Cures like babies. Rudy:Rudy is one of King Noir's minions and is Ruby's twin brother.He can be childish and inmature.He secretly likes Fuyuko/Cure Winter. Shadow :Shadow is King Noir's daughter.She can be spoiled,but caring.She betrays her father to help the Cures.She looks up to Akari. Other Characters '''Cure Minute:Cure Minute was originally the leader of the Pretty Cure of Magical City.Akari is just like her because of their love for others.Her theme color is yellow/pink. Cure Nectarine:Kishi is just like Cure Nectarine because of their loyality and creativity.Her theme color is orange. 'Cure Misty:'Masumi is just like Cure Misty because of their generosity.Her theme color is purple. Category:Witches Category:Fan Series